Hungergames fanfiction: The Maid
by emmaedm
Summary: Emily lives a normal and happy childhood in the normal world, until she gets weird "dreams". In these dreams, Emily is placed in one of the poorest districts of Panem, district 12. When she realizes these aren't normal dreams, she needs to deal with the idea of living in district 12 every night. She meets Effie and Haymitch, and is surprised when she finds out her friends and some


Author's note:

Hey guys! Soooo I'm going to write my first fanfic ever and I really hope it's not going to be crap.

I'm Emma, 14 years old and I live in The Netherlands, this could also be the reason why my grammar isn't always correct *oops*

This story will be written from the point of view from Emily :)

Never mind, I hope you enjoy my fanfiction...

I made up some characters, so don't freak out if you don't know who they are.

All the other characters belong to Lionsgate, and of course, to Suzanne Collins.

Have fun reading :)

Part 1

"I want you do the exercises on page 17 about Socrates , and, if you're done, you can study for the test of next week. Don't forget to study for it, I want better results than the last time you had a test!"

I wasn't paying any attention to the teacher.

"I'm going to check your homework tomorrow, so make sure you do it."

I played with my hair and made curls in it. I wasn't going to do these exercises, I already knew all the answers and I could put my time and energy in something else. Such as curling my hair.

"Emily, what a lovely curl, but can you please start doing the exercises on page 17?"

I looked up to her, but didn't answer. The class was laughing, probably because of my resting-bitch face.

I decided to grab my notebook, so it would look like I was actually doing something. Twenty minutes later, when the teacher dismissed the class, I had five curls more and two drawings in my notebook.

I grabbed my jacket, my phone and my earphones. I put on some dance music and walked to the railway station. I loved dance music, I loved the energy in it.

I came across a restaurant, were people were laughing and talking. I wish I could have some free time too, so I could spend it with my friends. I wish it was weekend already, so I could sleep all day and not worry 24/7. But I guess I now need to worry about those Socrates exercises I still need to do. Never mind, I'll copy them from Maeve tomorrow.

I zipped my jacket, it was cold outside and it started raining. I softly sang along with the song.

5 hours later

I put on my pajamas and some socks, my feet were cold. My alarm was already set at 5.50 am. I murmured a bit about the amount of sleep I needed when I stepped into my bed. French tomorrow. I tried to remember the words I studied just a few minutes ago.

L'oiseau = the bird

Le poulet = the chicken

Obtenir = to obtain

La maison = the house

I probably already forgot the rest of the words, so I decided to go to sleep.

I always count to hundred, until I fall asleep.

If I haven't fallen asleep after that, I simply start again.

I counted to hundred two times, then I fell asleep.

12

I felt I laid on a bed. I wasn't totally awake yet, but I heard what was happening around me.

"She will be fine Effie, I promise. You worry way too much." The voice of an unknown man.

"She is not used to this Haymitch! She grew up in a nice, big house with a pretty garden! This is going to be an immense shock to her!" The woman sounded concerned, and I didn't know if they were talking about me or not.

"Don't shout, she will wake up angry this way!" I opened my eyes a bit, and I saw the man and the woman, standing in a white room without windows.

The man had longer, blond hair and had a bottle -wait is that vodka- in his right hand. He was dressed casually.

The woman had pink-colored hair, which looked more like cotton candy than like real hair. Her lashes were slightly blue and, to be honest, I don't know how to describe the glittery pink clothes.

"Did you sleep well, sweetheart?" The man asked. He looked at me, a bit smirking.

"Come on Haymitch, let her at least wake up properly!" The pink-haired woman said. The man smiled and sat down on my bed. "I am sorry, sweetheart. Are you awake?" The pink-haired woman slapped him on his arm and moved him away from the bed. Now she sat on my bed.

"I'm sorry for this." She looked at my hands, then looked up to my face again. "I am Effie, Effie Trinket. And this..." She looked at Haymitch, who was inspecting his bottle of liquor, "is Haymitch Abernathy." She rolled with her eyes and whispered, "Don't pay too much attention to him, please."

I still hadn't said a thing, and I realized my mouth was open and that I was staring at her hair the entire time. She smiled at me. Yes, she looked ridiculous, but she may be a nice person. Haymitch, on the other hand, seemed to be pretty drunk and I didn't know what to think about it. Guess it was quite funny, because he looked at that bottle like it was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. My attention went to Effie.

"Where am I?"

I heard Haymitch laughing.

"District 12, sweetheart. Welcome, welcome."

My mouth was open again. Effie's face wore a concerned look.

"Yes, district 12. You haven't been here before. You haven't been in Panem at all, actually." She said. "You are, what they call, a lucid, someone who crosses an other world in their sleep. In your case, you went from your Earth to our Panem."

A dream.

That's all.

I will wake up from this.

"It is nice meeting you, miss Trinket and mister Abernathy, but I would like to go back to my normal sleep."

Haymitch was laughing again, while drinking a bit of his vodka.

"Oh well, good luck, what was your name again? Emily?"

"I haven't told you my name yet."

"Emily, right, nice to meet you." He walked towards my bed again, and Effie moved a bit to the other side, so he could sit next to her, but he didn't.

"You could wake up any moment from now. But don't forget that you'll be getting back every single night. You'll be tortured by this district every night, if you're unlucky."

"Haymitch!" Effie shouted. "12 might not be the richest, but they..."

"You have lived your entire life in the Capitol! You don't know a thing about 12! How dare you!"

"I'm being positive, Haymitch!"

"Positive? Name one thing that's positive in 12!"

Effie looked at him with disbelief. She looked down, so did he. I'm not sure if they were still aware of me, laying in bed in my pink pajamas, having no clue what was going on. Then they both looked at me.

"It won't be easy for you." Haymitch said. Now he sat down on my bed. He didn't look angry anymore. "But you are a smart and strong girl, I believe. I wish you all of the best, Emily."

He stood up and left the room.

That was the moment, when I woke up.

Author's note:

Okay, publishing it is quite scary. If you have read it, will you please let me know what you think? That would mean a lot to me :)

I'm already brainstorming about the next chapter, so it won't be long until the publishing of that chapter woohooo

Thank you for reading :))


End file.
